Each peripheral device is typically provided with specific installation and configuration software. The client side configuration is currently performed outside of the context of communicating with the peripheral device. In other words, the installation and configuration software is first set up and then connected to the peripheral device.
Disparate installation and configuration technologies create customer confusion and dissatisfaction for particular products. Device specific client side software location and installation is a major problem for users.
Additionally, current installation/configuration technologies present difficulties in manufacturing. Since each device is shipped with a specific install/configuration solution, making changes to the solution has significant manufacturing cost implications. In contrast, by implementing an embodiment of the invention, the costs of updating the install/configuration solution can be significantly reduced.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints or deficiencies.